st valentine's treat
by kyoko gojo
Summary: finally both boy's tell each other how they feel but how will the 'other's' take it?


_Hi my name kyoko and I'm going to tell you a story about two guys who fall in love with each other but pride and many other obstacles but my endless plots to get them together keeps me busy…..just call me cupid. But any who the two guys I want to get together are:_

_Seto kaiba, a tall brown haired, blue eyed,19 year old entrepreneur, a selfish guy who ended up falling in love with a __guy__ but he's to proud and a little shy (pretend you didn't hear that he'd probably…..no he would kill me) but really he's a multi-millionaire so why don't he just buy him self some guts._

_And the guy he fell in love with is:_

_Joey Wheeler, a very funny and cute boyish blonde guy with brown eyes and a puppy like personality, (I'm no puppy!!!!!!!) and he falls in love with Kaiba to but he's to shy to say anything about it to him._

_Plus he doesn't get along with Kaiba. _

_The day before Valentine's day I'm trying to get them together 333_

" _damn you kaiba why are you so stubborn!_

_There are so many girls at this school that would literally kill for a chance to get with you!!!"_

_He stops in his track just to give me a death glare._

"_look I don't give a damn about the girls at this school!!!!"_

"_then who do you like….?…..hm???" _

_o//////o_

"_Th-that's none of your business……bye!"_

_And with that he stormed off. _

_Now it was Joey's turn to get pushed to tell kaiba something._

"_Joey come on you should at lease try to tell him something!"_

_Joey turn to me and said:_

"_oh right like I'm really going to tell kaiba of all people!" _

"_But if you tell him you wont regret it in the future!!!"_

_He stops what he's doing and looks at me_

"_what do you mean?????" he asks now worried._

"_it's going to be Valentines day tomorrow and if you don't want to loose the only guy that really and actually loves you need to do something about it,_

_I've seen a lot of my other friends hearts broken because they didn't say anything to the guy they liked and he went out with some other girl…….so just think about it and tell me if you need any help……",_

_Joey went home that day and he did think about what I said. _

………………………………_....the next day._

_Valentines day _

_Joey didn't show up to school._

"_I guess he didn't think about what I said…….."_

_After school I walked home……_

_I was a little dishearten that Joey didn't take the first step or that he wasn't even there for Kaiba to make his move._

"_poor Kaiba I wonder what he's going to do about Joey….?….."_

_Something caught my eye_

_It was Joey and Kaiba!!!!!!!_

"_oh my gosh!!!!!_

_Is Joey going to tell him how he feels????"_

_I hid behind a trash can so that they wouldn't see me crouched down my heart raced for Joey's sake, this was probably the most exiting thing today!!!!!!!!!_

"_Kaiba. I um what I mean to say is……that I l-l-l-ove…",_

"_c'mon Joey say it!", kaiba said._

"_I……l-love……y-you……!",_

_Kaiba was silent for a while…….._

"_oh the anticipation c'mon Kaiba tell Joey how much you love him too."_

_Kaiba took a step toward Joey……_

_He looked as if he was going to hit him………_

"………_..Joey………"_

_Another silent pause,_

"_god dammit you scared me I thought you didn't like me…" the young business man said._

_My insides jumped and without knowing it_

_I jumped up as well and yelled ,_

"_YES LOVE CONCURS ALL!!!!!",_

_Joey and kaiba looked over to me._

"_What are you doing?" kaiba asked._

"_oh I was……….just…….um smelling the flowers you know it the season of flowers." _

_I said with a nervous laugh I knew, they knew, I knew, but I was trying to convince them I didn't……………………….._

"_you know that spring is the time of love too." I stood suddenly I was the worst liar in the world. I could feel the sweat run down my back which sent a chill up my spine because I didn't know I was sweating._

"_ooooooooookay! I will be leaving now, bye!"_

_I ran as fast as I could I imagined myself running through a crowd of people. But as I said, I imagined! Kaiba held me by the neck of my shirt. "crap!" _

"_so you think you can just get away that easily" "kaiba stop she didn't do anything wrong!" Joey exclaimed. Kaiba looked as though he was smacked on the butt with a rolled up news paper in public (ooooh sexy), and then he let me go….._

_Back at kaiba's place. _

_We all sat around and tried to figure out what to do about them._

_What I mean if Joey was going to tell his parents and friends. _

_Kaiba with only mokuba to tell looked as tough he had no worries._

_'bastard'..................._


End file.
